the truth behind Bane
by 7crossroads7
Summary: Alexander has never gone to a real school before. And when he is forced to, he does not wish to make friends. His siblings are enough for him. Magnus Bane, on the other hand, well, let's just say, he has a thing for blue eyes. Rated M for language and possible things inthe future.
1. chapter 1

I sigh to myself. Another day of going to high school and pretending to be perfect. Another day of torture, and acting, which was something I was becoming quite good at. Another day of telling myself that death isn't a good idea.

"Aye! Bane! Get over here!" Rangor yells at me from his car. "You're gonna make us late!"

"I'm coming, keep your pants on!"

"Might be hard love," he yells back. I sigh, rolling my eyes, wishing I could just put on my gym shoes that are right there. But no. The great Magnus Bane is not allowed such luxuries. Instead I throw on my black combat boots, sighing as I walk out the door.

As I walk into school, girls and guys alike yell at me, telling me various things, which I have no interest in. Stupid matters like football games and recent drama. None of that is interesting to me.

"Aye, Bane. I 'eard there's a new student."

"Really? Boy or girl?"

"Don't know."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

I like class. People believe that I don't, and I can't correct them. They just laugh. The new kid comes waltzing in, five minutes before the bell rings. Their hair is that perfect length, where it could be a long guy's haircut or a short girl's haircut. I can't see their face, but their style is more boyish and plain. They are wearing gym shoes. Crappy gym shoes. The kind you probably shouldn't buy. They sit in the back of the room, next to me. The kid is dressed in black skinny jeans, and a navy blue shirt.

"Your outfit doesn't match." I inform them.

"Who cares," they spit back.

"Aye, little girl. Don't speak to Magnus like that." Rangor turns around in his seat.

"Whatever."

"Rangor, chill. Sorry we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane. And that's Ranger. He's an asshole."

"Did I ask?" I stare, dumbfounded. "No, I didn't. So kindly stay the fuck away from me."

"Gesh," I say, holding my hands up in surrender.

"Little girl. I don't know who you think you are talking to Magnus like this."

"Hey, why don't you shut the fuck up and stop calling me little girl."

"Aye! Ya tryin' to start a fight little girl?"

"Try me bitch." Rangor looked astonished. "Just as I thought. All bark and no bite."

"Ah, Mr. Fell. Making friendly with our new student already I see." Rangor glared at me.

"Oh yes Mr."

"Would you like to tell us a little about you?"

"Nope. I'm good, thanks for the offer." Our teacher stared at him.

"Well okay then. Moving on."

I still had no idea whether the new student a guy or a girl, and it was really bugging me. And what was up with them? Stuck up little bitch can't even tell when someone is trying to be nice! I can't believe how weird they are. Every person in this school is falling over themselves to try and be me, get me to fuck them, or let them fuck me. Yet this kid. It's actually kind of refreshing.

Look, I'm just a transfer. I don't want any trouble here. And obviously, that hella hot guy that was sitting next to me, and the asshole, are trouble. I mean, sure he's hot, but that doesn't. Make him my "type". I don't like guys who are driven by their appearance. They make me sick.

"Aye! Bane!" Rangor calls me over to our usual lunch table.

"I'm hella tired Rang. My mother skipped out again, and my father…."

"Still no word, 'aye." I shake my head. "It's okay. I'll come over after school and keep you busy."

"Rangor. I keep telling you, just because I'm gay as fuck, it doesn't mean I want to fuck my best friend."

"Sorry to interrupt, but are these seats taken?" A girl with long black hair asks, slightly hopeful.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Yo Jace! Get your ass over here! I'm Isabelle. Lightwood. And that's my brother Jace Lightwood," she said, pointing to a reckless blonde running towards us.

"They never asked Isabelle, so leave them alone." The black haired new student from my first period shows up behind her. She laughs.

"So funny isn't he Jace? It's not like I'm trying to get married to either of these boys. Nor am I trying to get them to fuck me. So don't be so rude Alexander."

"Isabelle," she sighs.

"I know, I know. Shouldn't use your full name in front of people because they might try to steal your identity and then rape you and leave you tied up in a sewer. Sorry Alec. But you have to admit, getting raped by mr obviously gay over there, wouldn't be to bad."

"Isabelle! How fucking dare you."

"Hey, hey Alec, Iz. Calm the fuck down everybody." I stare at them.

"I'm obviously gay?"

"Well, the hair, the boots, and skinny jeans, gayest things in the universe. Just ask Alec."

"Lightwood shut the fuck up." Alec was blushing bright red.

"Aye! Does that mean your brother's gay?"

"Yes."

"Isabelle!"

"Oh shit girl, you better run," Jace says. Isabelle laughs.

"You'd think, since Alexander has a sister as style savvy as you, that he could figure out how to make a matching outfit." Isabelle laughs.

"I tried telling him. But he's honestly hopeless."

"And gone," Jace muttered under his breath as the dark haired boy stormed off.


	2. chapter 2

"So he is gay?"

"Yep," Isabelle said, seeming annoyed.

"Is he single?"

"Why don't you ask him?" The way she said it made it clear there would be no more discussing this.

"So, where are you from?" The raven haired girl shudders.

"Let's just say hell for now."

"Hey, Alec! Alec!" Magnus ran over to the boy.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Aye! Don't talk to my lover like that!"

"Ranger, I am not going to fuck you. Ever. So give it a rest. Sorry about my friend, we're not dating, but he likes to act like we are, even though he's straight."

"Did I ask?"

"Sorry haha, I keep forgetting you don't like talking." Magnus laughed a little.

"Whatever."

"Do I look less gay now?" Magnus almosy laughed as he asked the question. Alec blushed, trying to hide his face.

"Even the dull gym uniform can't make you look less gay."

"Thank god! I was afraid they would!" Alec bit his lip to hide a laugh.

"Fag! Whatcha doi- ah, you must be the new kid. Hanging out with Magnus here won't do you any good. He's a fag. He wouldn't go for a girl, even a hot girl like you." Alec laughed.

"Hey idiot. I'm not a girl. You must be confusing me with Issy cause I'm no fucking girl. So why don't you just fuck the back off."

"Hey, don't talk to me like that. You wanna go?"

"Gladly." Alec ducked, right as the boy's fist flew over his head, and kicked the asshole in the face. He stumbled back in shock.

"Little Fag. I don't have time to fight with you right now."

(A/N) _I really wanted to add "Caught me outside how bout that!"_


	3. not a chapter

A/N

Hey, I'm CJ or at least that's what I call myself now.

I only own the nameless teacher, and Kris for now. I hope you enjoy my story, but What can I say? If you don't, you don't. Oh well haha.


	4. chapter 3

"And another thing... Wait, Magnus, what's the asshole's name?"

"That's Kris with a K as he will gladly tell you."

"And another thing _Chris_ stop calling people fags. I fucking hate that word, so you should try staying away from that word. A-and Bane too."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" Alec punched him in the nose then kicked him in the balls.

"I'm the kid who took karate for three years, wrestling for four, and kickboxing for six." His eyes went big.

"Alexander G. Lightwood? T-t-the A.G.L.? Shi-"

"You tell anyone, you're dead." He nodded, before running off."

"You told told him to leave me alone? Why?"

"I don't like it when people get picked on for being different. For being called broken when they did nothing wrong." Alec's gaze seemed far off and distant.

"Well thank you," he said, putting his hand on Alec's shoulder.

"No! Get your hand away from me!"

"S-sorry..." Alexander looked down at his feet, almost ashamed. "are you okay? Alec?" He snapped, and the boy flinched hard, squeezing his eyes shut. "Alec?" Magnus set his hand on his shoulder, shaking the boy slightly.

"Hand, away. B-bad memories. Please stop." Magnus took his hand back once again.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Alec shook his head.

"Some things are best forgotten."


	5. chapter 4

"Hey, Alec." He caught me right before I could leave the locker room. Nobody else was in there, and I know he waited this long for a reason.

"What the hell do you want Bane?"

"D-do you. Um. Do you have any plans Friday?"

"Yes."

"Oh. H-how about Saturday then?"

"I have plans."

"Oh, Maybe Sunday? Or even Mon-"

"Look," I cut him off "I'm not going on a date with you." I turn to leave, feeling bad.

"Why?" He grabs my hand, and my heart skips a beat.

"What?" I say, turning around.

"Why won't you go on a date with me?" He steps closer to me, and I back up, my back hitting the wall.

"I-I..." He stepped closer again.

"That's what I thought. You don't have a reason. Do you?"

"You never asked why I moved here." He stares at me open mouthed.

"That's why you stood up for me. You were openly gay, and you got bullied."

"I was hospitalized for five weeks Magnus... And then two more after that for attempting to kill myself." He threw his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so freaking sorry. I, I didn't know Alexander." I hold back my tears that are threating to pour out.

"You didn't know because I didn't tell you."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Yeah, well, pretty much the whole school hated me, so about fifteen kids got together and tried to kill me. They weren't expelled though, because they were 'standing up against something they thought was wrong.'"

"Oh dear lord. You're not serious. Okay, let's go kill all those motherfuckers," I laugh a little, resting my head on his shoulder for just a second before realizing what I'm doing, and pushing him away.

"I have to go. Issy and Jace will start worrying. Plus, I'm their ri-..." I'm cut off as he presses his lips lightly against mine.

"Sorry, but I had to take the leap. I don't think I could've stood not kissing you." I slap his arm.

"What the actual hell!"

"Sorry."

"Seriously! You shouldn't go stealing kisses!"

"Don't get so worked. It was just a kiss."

"Just a kiss? Fuck you."

"Seriously, calm down! It's not like that was your first kiss." I look down, blushing. "Oh my god. It was, wasn't it? Holy fuck. I screwed up. I'm so sorry!" He looks on the verge of tears. Oh by the Angel.

"It's okay Bane. It was a mistake. You didn't know."

"Thst doesn't make it okay though. You're first kiss should be meaningful."

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Bane." I kiss his cheek, my lipstick leaving a dark mark on his cheek. My lipstick I'm 93% sure no one knew I was wearing.

 _A/N._ _Sorry if this was Corny haha._ _~Cj_


	6. Chapter 5

"Aye, Bane. Whta took you s-," Rangor cuts off when he sees my faced. He grins. "Alec wears lipstick? I wouldn't have guessed."

"Wait, what?"

"There's a huge lipstick stain on your cheek..."

"Shit! Really? Goddammit. So that's why people were starting more than usual..." I pull my phone out of my pocket, opening the camera app. I switch it, so it is facing me. A dark redish purple lip mark is on my cheek. I blush, wishing Rangor hadn't said anything.

"I think that color matches you better than him!" Rangor laughed. I get in the car.

"Just drive." As he pulls away from the school, I text Alec's sister Issy, who gave me her number so she 'could finally have someone to talk fashion with'.

 _Hey Isabelle. It's Magnus._

 _Hey Bane... What's up?_

 _Do you think I can possibly have your brother's number?_

 _Ask him yourself..._

 _I didn't really wanna wait till tomorrow_

 _but... okay_

 _This Is Alec._

My heart skips a beat.

 _Hey, can I steal your number from you?_

1234567890

 _Wow, I didn't expect you to give in so easily._

 _I changed my mind._

 _I'm not deleting your number._

 _No idiot. About Friday..._

 _Oh! Really?_

 _Yeah_

 _Whoop whoop!_

 _I'll talk to you later._

 _Bye!_

"High five!"

"Why?" Rangor says after high fiving me.

"You'll find out. Eventually."


	7. chapter 6

"Hey Alexander."

"Hi Bane, Fell." I smile. At least he's warming up to Rangor. Rangor gives him a nod of acknowlegement.

"Okay class, settle into your seats. I'm assigning a project. You can work in a group, up to five people."

"May I work alone?"

"No Alexander, you cannot." He looks over at me, and I look at Ranger. He shrugs. I nod at Alec.

"The project is on Inspiration. What Inspires people to do what they do? This is due by Friday the 18th folks." That's a full four weeks.

"Let's work at my house," I say. Alec nods hesitantly.

"Okay... I guess." I try to hide my smile. I know Ranger will be there, but besides him, we'll be alone. I know Alec is too shy to do anything, but, a guy can dream.

...

"Alec! Come sit with us!" Issy calls over to her brother. He comes and sit reluctantly across from me. "Magnus! Where on earth did you get those boots?"

"Oh, a website called Bootssparkle. Here, I'll show it to you. Can you move over one Al?"

"Don't call me that." He says, moving over. I love sitting next to him. Because even though I can't touch him, I can still feel how close he is. He leans over closer to look at the website, his hand resting on my leg to steady himself a little. Suddenly, his hand starts working it's way up, and I'm trying hard not to blush. His thumb brushes against my bulge. I gasp slightly. His hand slowly moves away.

"I know! Aren't those boots fabulous?"

"Totally. Fabulous."

I leave to go to the bathroom. I'm followed by Alec who claims he has to go too.

"You tease!" I exclaim, slightly mad at him.

"Would you prefer I never touch you?" He says, before kissing my cheek. I laugh a little, putting my hand on his shoulder. He flinches away from me.

"Shit. I'm sorry. You don't like to be touched."

"It's really only my shoulders. You can touch me anywhere else... Not like that..." He says, blushing. I laugh, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Okay, but I seriously do need to pee, so if you could let go of me..."

"Oh, yeah." I laugh, releasing the boy from my grasp.

...

"So. What time should I come over?" I ask Magnus.

"Is seven good for you?" I have to think for a minute.

"Where do you live?"

"236 Green street. It's in Oakline."

"Oh, you live close to me I think. I can be there by seven fifteen if that's okay? I have match tonight till six forty, and I'd like to shower before I come over." He looks at me.

"You're still fighting?" I nod.

"I have to. I'm the one paying for most of the stuff me and my siblings need to survive. My parents paid for the house on the term that I would pay for all of the food me and my siblings eat." Magnus takes my hand.

"I'm sorry baby. You don't have to come over tonight. We can work on this another night."

"Nah, it's fine. I want to come over tonight. And don't call me baby. Especially since we're in school."

 _A/N: So sorry I haven't been updating. I totally forgot about this. I'll try harder to post at least once a week._


	8. chapter 7

Alec arived seven fifteen sharp at my house. Ranger still wasn't there yet. I went running to the front door to greet him. His hand had barely tapped on the door before I opened it.

"Alexander. Are you r-"

"Let me in." He says cutting me off. I move to let him in. "Are your parents home?" I shake my head. "Is Ranger here yet?"

"Not yet. Another thirty minutes or so till he gets here."

"Good." I notice a slight quiver in his voice.

"Are you okay?" He turns around to face me. His eyes are watering, threating to make him cry at any second. "Come here." I say stretching my arms out to him. He lets me embrace him, and starts crying.

"I hate fighting Magnus. I hate doing this. Hurting people. I sent a kid to the hospital tonight. I-I'm just like them..." I stroke his hair, trying to sooth him.

"You're not like them at all. You didn't gang up on that kid because he or she was different. You did it because You had to." He relaxed a little in my arms. "You're nothing like them. You protect people who are different. You preserve life while they demolish it." He stops crying, but doesn't release me yet.

"Can we just stay like this a little longer?" He looks up at me with hope in his eyes.

"No." He lets go of me, looking a little shocked. "Take off your shoes." He does. Then, I lead him to my bedroom. In one corner, there's a couch, in another, my bed. I think he'll be more comfortable if we just sit on the couch. I sit down on the end, and pat the cushion besides me. He smiles and sits down. I wrap one arm around his waist, and hold his hand with my other arm. He rests his head on my shoulder.

"Should we start working before Ranger gets here?" He says a couple minutes later. I shake my head.

"He doesn't know you're coming before him." He laughs a little.

"Well in that case," he says before grabbing my face and kissing me. We don't kiss fast. We kiss slowly, and passionately. Until he pushes me back against the armrest behind me, and climbs on top of me.


	9. chapter 8

"Damn you're feisty tonight," he says laughing. I silence him by pressing my lips down on his again. He moans a little, and some of my blood rushes south. He pushes me off of him gently. "Ranger could get here any second. He comes always comes early."

"He won't be here for at least ten minutes Magnus, and you know it." He sighs lightly, and pulls me back into a kiss. I run my hands through his hair, messing up its style.

"Well damn." Ranger says from the doorway. "Didn't know You had it in You. Even when Magnus told you I'd be here soon. You must really like Bane." I roll off of the couch, barely managing to land on my feet. My face turns bright red.

"How long have You been standing there Fell?" He looks considerate for a second.

"'Bout ten minutes, give or take. I wasn' watching you the whole time. I was just waiting till I thought it was safe. I'm not a total Perv. Unlike You." Magnus looked at the two of us, his gaze resting on me. He could see I was probably close to punching his friend.

"Ranger, stop. I started it. Leave him alone." Ranger grins at his friend.

"Sure you did."

"Ranger! Stop't."


	10. chapter 9

_A/N: **PLEASE Read this note!**_ _I changed the project from 1 week to four._ Isabel's POV

I have to admit. I was suspicious when Alec deleted his conversation with Magnus. I noticed it more and more over the next two and a half weeks. How much he was trying to act like he wasn't dying to hold Bane's hand at least, or more. I started worrying about him. If we had been at our old school he would have been doing whatever he wanted in front of everyone. Of course, he would also be dead if we were at our old school.

Jace's POV

Wow. I'm pretty sure my brother has a malfunctioning bladder. He has to use the toliet twice at lunch. That, or he has an eating disorder. He'll figure it out soon enough.

Back to Alec's POV

It's been four weeks since Magnus and I first kissed. Three and a half weeks since the project was assigned.

"Hey, Ranger isn't coming tonight." Magnus says, walking up to me.

"Oh. Okay. What's today? Friday?"

"Yeah. It's Friday."

"Cool." I say, breathing in a little shakily, and mentally preparing myself. "You wanna come spend the night? We can finnish our project tonight and be done and ready?" He looks at me, a little grin forming on his face.

"You want me to come over to _study_ Alexander." I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Yes, I do. You got a problem with that?" He holds his hand up in surrender.

"Nope! I'd love to come over and _work on our project_ at your house."

"I'm serious, we will be working!" He grins at me.

"Okay, Fine."


End file.
